1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid consumption apparatus and technology used in the liquid consumption apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technology by which an ink bag is attached to a side of a printer housing is known (e.g., WO 97/42035). According to the technology disclosed in WO 97/42035, ink in the ink bag is supplied to a cartridge via a supply tube. The cartridge is attached to the inside of the printer and is disposed on a carriage.
According to the technology disclosed in WO 97/42035, when attaching an ink bag to a printer, an ink supply part of the ink bag needs to be connected to the tip of the supply tube, which is unfixed and in a free state. Therefore, in some cases it is difficult to attach the ink bag to the printer. Also, since the ink bag is flexible, the shape of the ink bag changes when the user grips the ink bag to attach/detach the ink bag to/from the printer. Therefore, the operability of the ink bag is reduced in some cases. Also, when a plurality of ink bags are arranged in a printer, an attachment operation space, which is the space used for attaching the ink bags, may be large in the lateral direction (the horizontal direction).
Such problems are not only limited to the technology of providing ink to a printer, but are common to liquid consumption apparatuses that discharge a liquid, and to technology used in liquid consumption apparatuses.
Therefore, advantages of some aspects of the invention is to solve at least some of the above-described problems, and its first advantage is to provide a technology that makes it easy to connect a liquid container, which is at least partially flexible, to a liquid introduction part of a liquid consumption apparatus. A second advantage is to provide a technology that improves the operability of the liquid container when attaching/detaching the liquid container to/from the liquid consumption apparatus. A third advantage is to provide a technology that reduces the attachment operation space, which is the space used for attaching the liquid container to the liquid consumption apparatus. Also, in the related arts, there are the demands for cost reduction, resource saving, simplification of manufacturing, improvements in usability, the technology for simplifying the configuration, and so on.